For the Heart of a Girl
by BronzehairedMasen
Summary: Everyone has a first time for everything, a first kiss, a first crush, a first heart break, and so on. I, Isabella Marie Swan swear on this, the eighth day of August 2007, that Edward Anthony Cullen will be my first everything.
1. My First Day of School

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, though I'd like to have Edward myself. Also, this is rated M for a reason. Careful what you read, if you don't like cursing or sexual innuendo, this isn't the story for you.**

BPOV  
Everyone has a first time for everything, a first kiss, a first crush, a first heart break, and so on. I, Isabella Marie Swan swear on this, the eighth day of August 2007, that Edward Anthony Cullen will be my first everything.

"Bella, meet Edward Cullen, he will be your first year mentor." I look from Mrs. Cope, the school counselor, to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." he sticks his hand out towards mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I couldn't respond, I just stare and leave my mouth open while my eyes rake over him. Hair a mix of red, brown, and orange. Eyes a beautiful shade of green, lips a pale shade of red that just begged to give me my first kiss, and a chiseled jaw I would die to lick.

I felt a tug and look down at my arm as Edward tries to gently pull his hand from mind. Oh, yeah, wipe the drool from your chin and try not to act like a fool. Simple. I could do that.

"Bella? Bella?" I turn to look at Mrs. Cope and trip over the news paper stand that was directly beside me, sending me backward. I brace myself for impact, but instead of the floor meeting my face, I feel arms move around my waist and then pull me back to my feet.

"Two left feet?" Edward guessed. I blushed, nodding. He gave me a sideways smile, causing my heart to puddle into my stomach.

"As I was saying Bella, Edward is our Sophomore assistant, he shows all the new kids around. He has your schedule and he will be helping you find your way all week, after that, you're on your own." Mrs. Cope said. "Good luck!"

"But of course, I'll be here if you need me." he gave me a wink and another smile while he opened the door for the office, waving his arm out for me to walk ahead of him. How the hell can a sophomore be this hot? Has he even hit puberty yet? "Your first class is Math, I'll show you where it's at." I blush as his voice pulls me out of my head.

He pretends not to notice, but the smile on his face assures me has. Instead of commenting, he walks down the hall and my eyes fasten on his backside. To say that Edward was gorgeous, or that he had a nice ass, is an understatement.

"Here it is. You have..." he looked at the schedule. "Mrs. Ray. She will be good, I had her my first year too." he folds the paper and hands it to me, our fingers brushing which cues my blush.

Edward just grins at me and says, "My class is just next door, so I'll wait on you to walk you to Biology." I try to think of something to say that wouldn't embarrass me further, but I come up blank. He clears his throat and I look up to see those green eyes glancing over me. "Well, good luck." he turns and walks to the door directly beside the one I was standing in front of and I let my eyes gaze over his backside again. Yep, I'm gonna marry him one day and we're gonna have some hot babies.

Edward was waiting for me after class, just like he said he would, a smile stretching his lips as he catches my gaze. "How was it?" he pulls his long body from the wall where he was perched and walks towards me.

Still struck stupid by all that is Edward Cullen, I only allow myself to nod. It seems like the safer bet since just standing in front of him drops my I.Q. level at least 20 points. "Okay," he pulls out a copy of my schedule, "All of the science classes are in the same building, Mr. Banner will be your Biology teacher." Edward motions for us to join in the line of moving students and he lets me step ahead of him. "He's really easy, but really boring. He gives you a pre-test sheet that is the exact test you will take. He even tells you where to find the answers in the book. Also, be sure to hold on to all the test sheets he gives, he picks questions off of them for finals."

We struggle through the crowd of people until we get to a set of double doors that lead outside. I match my stride to Edwards and keep my head down, watching our feet match with each step we take. See? It's like destiny! We are taking the same number of steps!

"You don't have to be nervous you know." his voice brings my head up right before I walk into another student.

"Sorry," I mumble quietly as I walk around the girl I almost took out.

"She speaks," I look back at Edward and he has that smile back on his face. "I didn't think I'd ever get to hear your voice." he pulls me to a stop. " Are you always this shy?"

I turn to him, eyes dropping from his face. "Uh, I just don't like a lot of attention." I look everywhere but his face, knowing if I meet that jaw dropping green gaze that my heart will likely blow up in my chest. Oh the woes of a ninth grader.

"And if someone wants to give you attention?" Well, that brought my eyes to his.

"I don't, I just...I don't know." Stumbling on my words I start walking again without a clue which of the buildings in front of me I'm going to.

"It's the one to the right," Edward says, suddenly beside me again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"It wasn't that," I say, my eyes back on our feet. "I just feel safer on the sidelines. I'm an observer, not a doer." Silence follows for a moment as he thinks of what to say.

"Well, I can understand that. I'm the same way." I turn and look at him with a brow raised. He laughs and says, "No really, I am. You can only do this if you're a sophomore or higher and you're the first person I've had to help since it's the beginning of the year. My parents wanted me to do this to force me out of my shell." We push through the main doors of the science building and move off to the side so others can walk in. Edward starts tugging at his hair with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this aren't I?"

"No, not at all. You're perfect." The blush immediately floods my face and I turn to look for the door I need to enter.

Edward clears his throat and I turn to him, noticing the tips of his ears are red. "You have lunch next, then gym. I have history right now, but we have lunch and gym together so I'll try to make it over here to walk you. I'll just see if I can leave a minute or two early."

Edward points to the door for my next class and tells me good luck again before he exits the building. My heart suddenly freezes as I remember what he said. Gym? With Edward, my future husband? Shit. I'll never get him to marry me after he sees the mess that is me with anything that requires balance or coordination of any kind. Damn you, you cruel world!

Biology was as boring as Edward had warned me, which left me plenty of time to fear gym. As I gathered my books and placed them in my bag, I noticed Edward's mass of reddish hair at the door. He noticed me and gave me that smile I realized I might could get addicted to rather quickly. Hell, I think I was already addicted.

"Ready for lunch?" I would never let on how much going to lunch alone had bothered me. It was the idea of walking into that large room full of people I didn't know and having them all watch me as I walked through the line. I was relieved Edward was going to walk me in, here's hoping my future husband would offer me a seat next to him as well.

"As ready as I can be," I pull my bag up my shoulder as we follow the crowd, once again, through the building.

"I was lucky enough to already have friends when I first started here, so I didn't have to worry about everyone watching me and deciding if I was going to sit alone or just pick a random person to sit beside." Did he just read my mind? "You can sit with me if you'd like, relieve some of the tension if you have it." Yep, I'm positive he read my mind.

"Can you read minds?" It took me a second to realize I had said it out loud and it wasn't just the musing in my head. His laugh is what made me realize I'd even spoken.

"No, but even though I had friends when I first started here, I still remember how scary it is to be the new kid. So my offer stands, you can sit with me and meet my friends, you know, get a chance to meet some new people. If you want." Well damn, my future hubbie wasn't just good looking on the outside, it seems he is on the inside as well.

"I would like that, thank you." Edward just smiles and pulls the door open for me, letting me step out first.

We walked back outside and around a group of taller buildings to a shorter and longer building with an entrance in the back, we continue walking and Edward explains the door we just passed is for exit only, some of the teachers freak out when students come in behind them since the teachers table is facing away from the exit. They like to see all the students enter, make sure they are accounted for and then watch them leave, making sure some unruly teenagers don't try and ditch their next class. Like gym. Shit.

"You okay?" I didn't even realize we had stopped walking until I looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking about how much I hate gym."

Before Edward can reply, someone starts yelling his name. I turn and find a group of four people, two girls and two boys, standing there waving him forward. Well, one girl was waving him forward. The other three people were just hanging back talking to themselves while the short dark haired girl bounced around waving.

"That one is Alice," he says, pointing at the dark haired girl who now looks like she's having a seizure from all the twitching she's doing. "The blond is Rosalie, the big burly guy next to her is Emmett and the guy that's behind everyone is Jasper. Alice swears she will marry him one day but she can barely even get him to talk to her." He chuckles to himself and I figure, hey, if I know who I'm going to marry and this Alice girl does, too, maybe we can have a double wedding someday. I better start making her my friend fast.

"Let's go, let's go!" Alice does more of that bouncing as Edward and I approach and she smiles very sweetly at me. "Hi! I'm Alice!" She pulls me into her for a hug and I only now realize just how much shorter she is than me. About three or four inches which puts her at 5'0 or 5'1. "You're Bella? I've heard so much about you. You came from Phoenix didn't you? I couldn't stand the heat, I'd melt. This is Rosalie, she's my sister," she points at Rosalie who just looks at me. Not in a mean way, really, but not nice either. "You've already met Edward, who is our brother," I try to follow her words but she's speaking so quickly I feel like my head will spin off. "That's Emmett, he's the school jock, and that's Jasper," she leans in and whispers so quietly I can barely hear her. "I'm going to marry him someday. He just doesn't know it yet."

Alice gives me a devilish smirk and yanks me inside the building, skipping along to the lunch line while I walk behind her, a smile on my face at just how bubbly this girl is. "You'll love it here, Bella. I just know we are going to be best friends!" she gives a girly little squeal and hands me a tray and fork. "Always stay away from the salad bar. They leave whatever isn't eaten for days. It's disgusting."

As we move our trays along the counter, picking what food to try and hope we don't die from, Edward comes up with a grin on his face. I see the resemblance between him and Alice now. I wouldn't have noticed it without that smile, but now I see it and can pick out little things that are similar.

"Sorry, she can be a handful sometimes. Alice doesn't really have a stopping point."

"I don't mind. It's…nice, actually." I look up and Edward still has that smile on his face. Damn, but he smiles a lot. "You guys are a very optimistic bunch aren't you? Do you ever get mad?"

"We have our days, but we try not to. No one likes a Debbie Downer all the time. Besides, who wants to lead an angry life? That would be miserable." This coming from a fifteen-year-old boy, I shake my head but I have a smile on my face that seems to come from being around Edward.

"Come on Bella, let's go save everyone a seat," Alice takes her tray and moves towards a round table in the back. I had forgotten she was even there.

I pay for my tray of questionable food and follow behind her. I notice a few people staring at me, but it isn't anything too bad. I could have still ignored it, but for some reason when Edward stepped up beside me every female head popped up like they had some sort of Edward radar. My face starts to heat and I drop my head down, staring at my feet with a hope that I don't trip over anyone and that I make it to the table unscathed.

"Those girls, they are just jealous. Ignore them," Alice says as I make it to the table. She pats the seat beside hers and I gratefully sit down, managing to only stumble but all the food stays on the tray. "Edward caught their attention when he came here and since he won't date anyone they get jealous when a girl manages to capture his attentions."

"Alice," Edward reprimands. I look at him and his ears are flaming red.

"What? It's true. They hated Rosalie and me for the longest time; even after they found out we were his sisters." I look back and forth between them, Edward with his ears red and Alice saying everything matter-of-factly with big innocent brown eyes as if she doesn't notice Edward's unease. "There was this one girl, last year, her name was Emily. She and Edward were friends and all the other girls started picking on her. We thought she was still coming back this year, but she never showed."

The way Alice said it was like when people tell the end of a particularly scary ghost story when they say "and they were never seen again!"

"Okay, thanks Alice. That's enough now." Edward was giving Alice a blank face, the red from his ears were still there though.

"Hell yes! Pizza Mondays!" The burly guy, Emmett was it? He sat down beside Edward and immediately started eating. He had five slices of pizza, corn, two cookies, and a sandwich of some kind all stacked on his tray. "Dude, I'm so glad they chose Monday as pizza day. That's the only thing I have to look forward to after the weekend." Emmett spoke around his mouthful of food.

"That's disgusting, Emmett." Rosalie sat down beside him and Emmett went in to kiss her cheek.

"Sorry, Rosie baby,"

Jasper sat down next in the only empty seat, next to Alice. She glanced over at me, that devilish smile back on her face. She leaned over Jasper and whispered something none of us could hear. He choked and started coughing, his face so bright red I'm sure he could have out blushed me any day.

I needed to learn some tips from this girl if I wanted Edward to marry me. Speaking of Edward, he was staring at me so I turned and met his gaze. His ears lit up that red color again and his eyes dropped to his tray. Yep, I was definitely going to have to tips from his sister.

Gym, oh dear God strike me dead now. It was going to take more than a few words to get Edward in the same vicinity as me after this. Volley ball.

"Swan, you serve first." The gym teacher Coach Eason yelled at me. He grabs a beach ball, he says it's safer, and chunks it at me. I do that embarrassing girly 'eep' sound and try to catch it before it smacks my face. I almost have it, but I drop it and it rolls around while I try to pick it up. I kick the damn thing when I start running after it and the coach blows his whistle. "Pick it up Swan!" I freeze for a moment, which gives the blasted beach ball a chance to stop rolling and I pick it up, careful to not kick it again before I reach it.

I stand on the line the coach tells me to stand on; it's damn far away from the net. What distracts me isn't the distance though, it's the fact that this is boys vs girls volley ball and Edward is on the other side of the net with that Edward smile on his face as he tries not to laugh.

"Any day now," I look at the coach and mumble a sorry before I toss the beach ball up in the air, bringing my hand up to smack it. Miraculously, I do hit it, but instead of going up and over the net, it goes straight and into the net. "Again," Coach Eason yells. Why do all coaches have to yell all the time?

I step back on the line and ignore the giggles on my side of the net. Stupid girls are so bitchy sometimes. I toss the ball up again and hot damn if it didn't go up and over the net. I was so excited that I made it over the net that I didn't see the boy hit back over and coming directly to me again. Shit. This is why I hate sports.

I smack at the ball, which sends it into the face of one of the girls that was giggling at me earlier. Great, way to make friends, Bella.

"Ow! Coach Eason! She did that on purpose!" See? Bitchy. This is why I don't make friends with girls.

"You're supposed to watch the ball Stanley, not the opposing team." Coach Eason was right, she had been staring at a blond boy while the ball barreled at her face. "You are always supposed to keep your eye on the ball, no matter what sport it is." The coach grabbed the ball and threw it to the boys. "Boys serve, Cullen, you're up."

I see Edward move to the serve line and take a stance with his feet slightly apart. His eyes search for me and I shake my head as I see him process aiming the ball my way. He grins and the ball goes up and over the net in a perfect arch, right towards me.

He betrayed me! My soon to be boyfriend and one day husband betrayed me! Instead of panicking, I just step to the side and the ball lands exactly where I was standing.

"You're supposed to hit the ball Swan, not move away from it. Serve again, Cullen." Edward apparently takes pity on me and instead of going for me again, he goes for that girl I hit in the face. Again, she's watching that blond boy and gets smacked in the face. "Stanley, three laps, go!"

"What?" the Stanley girl whines.

"Three laps, around the baseball field. Go, go, go!" Coach screams all drill sergeant like. The girl walks out the door and starts walking towards the baseball field that is directly beside the gym building. "Everyone else pay attention or you will be joining her, understood?"

"Yes, Coach!" echoed around the room.

After another forty-five minutes of enduring the torture they call gym, Coach blew the whistle and we were dismissed. Thank you, Jesus!

"Bella," I turned and the blond boy that girl and been staring at was running toward me. "Bella, right?" I nod. "My name is Mike, Mike Newton. How is your first day going?"

"Uh, it's going okay I guess. I hate gym though."

"Yeah, don't we all." I stand there staring stupidly at Mike and he's fidgeting. "If you need any help finding your classes or anything, just let me know, okay?"

I stare at him for another second and say "Sure," he nods and starts to say something else when I see Edward walking up. "I'm sorry, I need to get to my other class now. Nice to meet you, Mike."

"Do you need help finding your class? I could walk you."

"I've got it Mike, thanks though." Edward steps up casually and motions for me to walk ahead of him.

"Thank you for saving me,"

"I didn't know you needed saving, but you're welcome. I'll rescue you any time."

My face hinted at a blush, but let my hair fall around me like a curtain. To distract myself, I pulled out my schedule. My last class of the day was English. I noticed I was in AP English, which was fine. I was good at English and I really enjoyed it.

"Oh, we have English together, too. I didn't know you were in AP English." Another class with my soon to be? Hell yes! I do believe I'm going to love this school.

"Hey, Bells. How was school?" Charlie, my dad, was sitting in the living room watching baseball.

"It was good. I think I'm going to like it here."

Honestly, when I first packed my bags in the Arizona heat, I thought for sure that Forks Washington would be a nightmare with all the cold and rain. I was happy to see that my pale skin didn't stand out here and I didn't mind the cold or the rain much.

I've visited my dad every summer here, and this past summer I thought it would be nice if I stayed longer since I'd be going off to college soon and I had spent my entire life with my mom. She worried about me a lot when I decided to move here, she didn't handle it well at first, either. My mom calls every night and sends random texts during the day.

Speaking of which, her ring tone started chirping happily out of my phone. I raced up the stairs to my room and grabbed the phone right before it stopped ringing.

"Hey, Mom,"

"Bella! How was your first day? Was it good? Was everyone nice to you? Any cute boys?"

"Mom slow down," I laugh and her rambling suddenly reminds me of Alice. "I met some people and I think I made a friend. Everyone was nice and I didn't have to sit alone at lunch so that was great."

"You didn't answer the cute boy question, Bella."

"Yes. Mom he was so gorgeous," I gush. My mom and I have always been close so it wasn't weird to me to talk about boys, even though I have never dated before.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Edward Cullen. He showed me around school, he's a sophomore and he has amazing hair."

"Is he going to be your high school sweetheart?"

"Duh," wasn't that part obvious?

"Okay, Bella. I'm glad you had a good first day, but I need to run now. I just wanted to check on you, make sure everything went okay. I love you, honey. Be good and listen to your father, okay?"

"Of course, Mom. I love you, too."

We hung up and I stayed on my bed with a big smile on my face. You just wait, Edward Cullen. I'm going to have you mind, body, and soul one day. Maybe I should exclude the soul part. That sounds a bit creepy. But one day, one day soon, I would have him for my own.

A/n

**And that's it for the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I love the idea of young, innocent love and thought it would be nice to share this idea with others. If you liked it, please review!**

Just so everyone knows, I will be updating once a week, probably every Saturday but I'm not sure. I don't have internet at my house but I visit family every weekend and they do have the internet so I will post there.

**Until next time!**

**Bronze**


	2. The First Time She Said My Name

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, though I'd like to have Edward myself. Also, this is rated M for a reason. Careful what you read, if you don't like cursing or sexual innuendo, this isn't the story for you.**

EPOV

Bella Swan, I could not get that name or her face out of my head. School started a week ago, and my life hasn't been the same since. Alice hasn't stopped pestering me since, either. She says Bella and I will be married one day. I don't know about all that, but she would be my girlfriend. And soon.

It was Saturday morning and I have never wanted so badly for Monday to arrive, and unlike Emmett, it wasn't because of pizza. The moment Bella walked into the office, I could breath and I feel as if I haven't since. But in a good way, she stole the very breath from my lungs. Never in my fifteen years has that happened before. I had another reaction to her too, when she started to fall and I caught her about her waist, but we won't talk about that reaction because it wasn't very gentleman-like. In all honesty, that was the first time I had ever had my hands on girl. My sisters and I wrestle around sometimes, but that's different.

Seeing her in gym was quite humorous as well as endearing. She wasn't like the other girls, not wanting to play, afraid to mess up her hair or make-up, she didn't even wear make-up, she didn't need it. But she didn't want to play because she had to left feet, which made her all the more likeable.

"Edward is in looooooove," Alice bounced around me, grinning from ear to ear. We were in the kitchen, me sitting at the bar and Alice dancing around it.

"Shut up, Alice,"

"My little Edward has found his one true love! I'm so proud!"

"Alice, shut up. Mom is going to hear you,"

"I cannot tell her what she already knows, Edward." Alice wiggles her eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

Speak of the devil, "I already know what?" Alice laughs and leaves the room.

"Nothing, Mom," I say at the same time that Alice yells from the living room, "That Edward is in loooooove!"

"Oh, that. Yes, I did already know. I knew your first day of school, honey."

"What? How did you know?"

"Did you really think that the first time my boy falls in love that I wouldn't notice?" I just stare at her, my ears flushing that stupid red color. "So, what's her name?"

"Bella Swan," I sit there uncomfortably as my mother starts pulling things out of the refrigerator to make for lunch.

"The chief's daughter?"

"What?" my voice raises in octave. That's what fear sounds like. Surely not. I can't date the chief's daughter. No way, he'd kill me. He has a gun.

"Chief Swan has a daughter named Bella," she starts organizing the food on the counter and brings out the skillet. "She just moved here from Arizona, right?" I nod and Mom gives me the smile I inherited from her. "I always worried about the day you started dating, I guess now I don't have to," She laughs and I fumble over words. I settle with just leaving the kitchen and going up to my room.

Holy shit, the chief's daughter. I'm in love with the chief's daughter! That can't be good. Here I was, wasting my day away longing for Monday so I could see her again, and now I'm afraid to even look at her for fear of her father hearing of it and then coming to my house to shoot me for insulting his daughter. Shit.

"Hey, Bella!" Monday did arrive, and there goes Alice in Bella's direction. Just breath, Edward. Her father can't shoot you just for talking to his daughter…can he?

"Hi," I look down and Bella is standing there, looking at her feet. I can't help myself, I reach out and gently tilt her face up so she has to look me in the eyes.

"Hi," I get lost in the chocolate color until I hear Alice squeal.

"How freaking cute are you guys?" Bella let's her hair fall around her face, I figured out she only does that when she blushed. I'd do it to cover my ears if I could, but instead I have to let them flame up for everyone to see. "Come on Bella, let's go to math. Bye, Edward!"

Bella didn't know the first day that she had math with Alice until she met her at lunch, afterward you could feel the relief that she knew someone besides me in her classes.

I noticed some of the girls giving Bella mean looks, but she never noticed, probably because she looks at her feet when she walks. Of all of the girls, Jessica Stanley was the worst. For some reason she took me turning her down really hard. I didn't date, ever. Well, only until recently had the thought crossed my mind and, unfortunately, I had to share a class with her and deal with her whispering about me the whole time.

I make my way to history class and let Ms. Garnet's voice fill my mind instead of the thought of Bella, though I had to work to keep her from crossing my thoughts.

"Lauren told me you and the new girl are boyfriend and girlfriend now, is that true?" Jessica whispered behind me. It was easy to ignore her for the most part, but Bella's name coming out of her mouth wasn't something I liked. Instead of answering her, I pretend I didn't hear her and keep facing the front. "Pst, Edward?" I sigh and turn my head slightly to the side. I couldn't be mean, even if I didn't like her. "Are you a thing with the new girl?"

"What if I am?" I didn't want to say yes, it wasn't true. But I didn't want to say no, either. I wanted it to be true.

"I heard she slept with like, four people in Phoenix. How gross is that? Did she admit to it? I heard it from a reliable source so I know it's true." Jessica's 'reliable source' was her friend Lauren, and there was nothing 'reliable' about her.

"I don't think that is anyone's business, Jessica."

"So she didn't tell you then. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the news to you."

"My girlfriend didn't do any of that and she wouldn't lie to me about it either." I turn back to the front, only now realizing what I said. 'My girlfriend'. In about five minutes every person in the school is going to know exactly what I said. Shit, I just messed everything up before anything even started.

When the bell rang, I ran out the door and waited for Bella to come out of the one directly beside mine. She walks out, Alice bouncing beside her.

"Bella, can I talk to you a second?" Alice wiggles her eyebrows, but leaves without a fuss saying she will see us at lunch. "Can we go somewhere…I don't know, quite?"

"Okay," I lead Bella outside to a picnic table that no one would be using until the end of the day. "Is something wrong?" she doesn't make eye contact and for the first time, I'm okay with that.

"Uh, I think I messed up." I start to tell her that I accidentally called her my girlfriend, even though I really like the idea, when Jessica and Lauren come around the corner.

"See, I told you Lauren. He swore to me that Bella was his girlfriend. He said they've been hooking up, too. I wasn't lying."

They stare at us for a second and then continue on their way. I look at Bella and she has a brow raised, her head cocked to the side and her face says plainly, 'explain that'.

"I never said that Bella. I swear. Lauren was spreading a rumor about you and I tried to end it but I made it worse. I said you were my girlfriend by accident, I would really like that though but I didn't mean to just blurt it like that. If I asked you, which I wanted to, though it's probably too late now, it would be more private, uh…nice and romantic, you know? But I just blurted it out all matter-of-factly and I kind of liked it, even though I wanted to do it right, but the other thing she said, the part about us hooking up, that's a lie, I never said that. Please forgive me, I know I ruined my chance but please don't hate me I just…" I couldn't say more because Bella had her fingers over my lips.

It was that second I realized I hadn't looked at her the whole time, I was ranting like Alice does, barely taking a breath…I was nervous.

"I believe you," She drops her hand and her hair comes around her face again. She was blushing, which caused my ears to flame.

"You do? How? You just met me."

She smiles at me, a smile almost like Alice's smirk like she knows something I don't. "Let's just say I had a feeling about you, a feeling that I could trust you." I see her face blush even brighter. "I like the idea, too."

It took me a second; I'm not going to lie. But when I understood she meant she liked the idea of us dating…well shit, there goes my ears again.

"Really? You don't think it's too fast?"

"We're in high school, we're teenagers, we do everything too fast."

"So, uh…you're my, my girlfriend?" I shuffle my feet, my ears burning.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I bring my eyes up from my feet and stare at her; she has a huge smile on her face. "Come on, walk me to bio?" I nod and we move from the picnic tables to the science building.

"Girlfriend?" I say, as if in disbelief. She looks at me and nods.

"Boyfriend?" I grin and say yes. "You're my first boyfriend, you know?"

"You're my first girlfriend,"

"Really?"

"You say that like it surprises you," I swing my arms, feeling quite like I imagine Alice feels all the time…bubbly. My hand touches Bella's and I feel my damn ears heat again, I can see Bella let her hair fall in her face. It's nice to know I have that effect on her too, that it's not just me.

"It does surprise me, you're just so beautiful. I know you had to have had offers." Her face is still hidden so I know she's still blushing. I gently pull on her arm and she lifts her face, cheeks flushed red.

"You're the beautiful one," I meant it, I really did. But I couldn't say it without my ears turning as red as her face.

"I have to go to class now, Edward," I nod stupidly and wave at her as she walked through the door.

That was the first time I ever heard my name fall from her beautiful lips, and I'd never forget it.

Mike freaking Newton. I didn't like him, I never have, but seeing him trying to show Bella how to play tennis pissed me off. He wasn't even good at it. Freaking pig with his hands all over my girlfriend.

Bella notices me come into the gym room and turns her wide eyes on me. Her face screams, 'help me' and I just know from the week since I met her that she is too kind to say 'leave me the hell alone, Mike!'

I walk over and Mike glares at me, I give him my blank face, the one that isn't mean but isn't nice. "Hey Bella, I can help you if you'd like."

"That's okay Cullen, I've got it." Bella just stands there, looking at both of us.

"No, I insist. I'd like to talk to my _girlfriend _before class starts."

Mike looks at her confused. "I tried to tell you," she offers. Bella told him and he chose to step up to the plate anyway? I'd jerk that plate from under him so hard he wouldn't know what hit him.

"I thought that Jessica was lying when she said it and you were too nice to correct her."

"Jessica was talking about it before I came in?" Bella nodded, not meeting my eyes. Jessica must have said some not so nice things. Not a shocker really, but I didn't like that anyone was being mean to my Bella.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled and went to stand with Jessica who beamed up at him.

"Thanks for saving me again," Bella finally met my eyes. I could drown in them, I swear.

"I told you, any time," I offer to show Bella the _correct_ way to play tennis. I didn't think at the time that I'd have to lean into her body and hold her against me. Hindsight. Now with her offering me the racket I stare at her, suddenly terrified. "Uh, are you right or left handed?" she says right and I put the racket in her right hand. "It's kind of like baseball, but you hold it in front of you, like this," I gulp and take a deep breath, then wrap my arms around her. I pull her hands together and tell her to bend her knees slightly, when she does, her ass rubs against me and holly shit if I don't nearly die from embarrassment at what happens. I just got my first ever erection at school. I jerk back suddenly and mumble something about being right back and run towards the restrooms.

I lock myself in a stall and smack my forehead on the door repeatedly. I wasn't sure how to make my…my uh, erection go down. I'd never had this happen outside the privacy of my own house, now I had no clue what to do to make it go away.

Deep breathes, Edward. Relax. I don't think she noticed. I don't think anyone did. Just control yourself better, don't let it happen again and everything will be fine. After several more deep breaths and thinking of anything but Bella, the…erection, it goes away. I walk back out into the gym and Bella is standing there off to the side practicing her swing.

I could do this, just more deep breathes and I could do this. "You okay?" I stutter out some excuse and she just nods saying she thinks she got the hang of the whole tennis thing. She shows me some swings and I have to take more deep breaths praying that I don't get another erection just by watching her bounce in front of me.

Who knew that my first erection at school would be showing Bella how to hold a tennis racket during gym?

A/n

**I know this one was shorter, but I thought it would be nice to dig in Edward's brain and see what kind of impression Bella made on him, apparently it was a big enough impression (no pun intended) to give him his first erection at school: )  
Until next time!  
**

**Bronze**


	3. The First Time We Held Hands

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, though I'd like to have Edward myself. Also, this is rated M for a reason. Careful what you read, if you don't like cursing or sexual innuendo, this isn't the story for you.**

BPOV

Apparently the news that I was Edward's girlfriend was a big deal to people other than myself. Of course I would be excited, I just hit the boy jackpot here. Not only were the freshmen and sophomores hating me, but the juniors were, too. Edward was a hot commodity around here, and he's allllll mine, bitches!

I really couldn't help but gloat, it just felt too damn good to look over and see Edward walking beside me to my classes every day. If you had a boy who looked that good beside you, you had the right to be just a little smug.

"Of all the girls in this school, why her? She is so…ordinary." I look over and see Jessica and Lauren giving me the stink eye.

I did my best to ignore them, to a degree it didn't hurt my feelings, all the mean things they said. But then again, it did, you know? During the next two weeks the little things they said started getting to me and made me question myself. They said I wasn't smart enough, pretty enough, and that I didn't have big enough boobs. Why the hell were they looking at my boobs anyway?

Edward heard them saying I was plain one day. He was a gentleman and defended my honor, but it still got to me.

I went home that night, after the boob comment and stared at myself. I really was plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, and I really didn't have big boobs. Sure, I was smarter than them in all actuality, but where does that get a girl? Absolutely nowhere.

"Are you okay, Bella? You've been more quiet than usual the past few days," Alice looked at me with her big brown eyes. Her eyes were a prettier brown than mine. "Bella?" Alice was more quite than normal when she spoke, and she wasn't doing her bouncing that she usually did. Holy mess, this is what she's like when she's being serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine," of all the people who I would tell my problems to; it wouldn't be my boyfriend's sister.

"Is it Jessica and Lauren? I've heard the things they've said to you. They are just jealous that you have Edward's attention and they don't." and then the unthinkable happened. I started to cry. "Come on," Alice says gently and pulls me out of my chair at the lunch table. No one noticed our conversation until that moment.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward leans over the table and looks at me, something close to panic in his eyes. I let my hair fall around my face and shake my head. I was being stupid, and now everyone in the lunchroom was seeing me cry. I felt hands on my face and lifted my eyes to see Edward. "Please, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. What can I do?" his fingers fluttered helplessly around my face, touching, but barely.

"I'm going to walk her to the restroom," Alice says and then leads me away from the table. I keep my head down, not wanting anyone to notice and Alice puts her arm around my shoulder, giving me the support I needed.

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't make the tears stop. I didn't realize how much what everyone was saying had gotten to me.

I was vaguely aware of walking through the door of the restroom and Alice locking us in a stall when her arms came around my shoulders, pulling me down in her hug.

"It's okay, Bella. You can cry now," she keeps holding me and I keep crying. She eventually asks why I'm crying. I tell her she's right, that the other girls were getting to me and all that they said, including that my boobs were too small. "Bella, don't let those girls get to you. They are just stupid bitches that don't care who they hurt," it was the first time I had heard Alice curse and it made my crying pause a moment, almost bringing a smile to my face. "Seriously Bella, they aren't even worth it, no one that stupid is." She pats me softly on the back with one hand, the other cups my head on her shoulder and she slides us down to the floor so the angle isn't so awkward. "You know, I've never seen my brother so happy before. Every time he looks at you it's like he knows his world is complete as long as you're in it." Alice pulls my face up so I'm look at her. She wipes at the tears and straightens my hair. "Don't let girls like that ruin what you have with Edward. Don't let them taint it." She gives me that devil smile and I can't help but give her a small smile in return. "Don't tell Edward I told you this but, you two are totally going to get married one day."

We both start laughing and I feel a huge weight come off from my shoulders. Who knew, three weeks into school and I already had my best friend.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Any time. Now come on, let's go back and finish our lunch before the bell rings."

Alice pulls my arm through hers and she skips while I walk back to the lunchroom, head high like nothing had happened. Maybe I could take a few pages out of her book. When we pushed through the doors, I lifted my head, too, like I hadn't just walked out crying. Alice makes small talk as we pass through the tables and I join in, laughing along with her.

Edward stands up when we get to our table and he looks as if he wants to touch me. "Is everything okay? You scared me."

I look over at Alice and she's smiling at me. I turn to meet Edward's eyes again say, "Everything is perfect,"

Edward looks confused for a moment but sits beside me, eyes never leaving my face. I feel his hand brush my arm and my breathing stops. When I look at him, he's facing forward like he's not touching me for only the second time. His fingers move along my hand hesitantly for a moment, and then he takes my hand in his and squeezes gently. I look back at him and he has a smile on his face and his ears are red. I couldn't help it when my cheeks started to blush but I didn't turn away when he met my gaze. For the first time, I willingly let him see the effect he had on me.

When it was time to walk to gym, Edward didn't pull his hand from mine, instead he laced our fingers a little tighter. "Is this okay?" he asks, pulling our hands up a little to show what he meant.

"Perfect," I respond, because it is perfect. Everything about Edward is perfect.

"Good, because it's going to happen often from now on. Maybe even every day." He gives me that damn cute grin and leads us into the gym. Today we were just doing laps around the baseball field. That I could handle. I might trip and stumble, but it's better than getting hit repeatedly by a ball.

"Eight laps today. I don't care if you walk or run but you will finish all eight before you can leave today. After those eight laps, you may go to the picnic area to wait for your next class. Go!" Coach Eason blew his whistle and everyone was off, some running some walking.

"Do we run or walk?"

"Walk," our arms swing between us as we finish our first lap, only seven more to go. The coach swears eight laps is a mile, even though I'm not very good at judging distances, I think it's only five or six laps.

"So what happened at lunch? Or am I allowed to ask?"

"You're allowed to ask…uh," I think about how to say everything and just decide to go for honesty. "Well, you know people have said things about…us. I guess it just got to me,"

Edward slows our pace so we aren't so close to the next group of walkers. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how everyone would react. If I could have warned you I would have. Do you…I mean is this…does this change things? Between us?"

I drag him to a stop so he can look me in the eyes when I say, "No, it doesn't. A bunch of girls being catty doesn't change that I like you, Edward." And even though I start blushing, I don't turn away.

"Good," his voice cracks a little, "Uh, good."

We start our third lap when Jessica and Lauren start jogging behind us. "I mean, it's disgusting really. Has he even looked at her? I mean, really? I've never seen anyone so ordinary in my life. Oops, sorry Bella, I didn't know you were there," Jessica starts laughing and when she comes up beside me she trips me. If Edward hadn't caught me my face would be smeared on the concrete.

"Stanley! Detention, see me after school!" Coach Eason yells from far away. I didn't even know he was watching us run. Edward pulls me to my feet and we start walking again.

"But Coach!"

"Detention tomorrow, too. Want to add a third day, Stanley?" she grumbles a no. "Then I suggest you keep running and keep your hands and feet to yourself."

"You okay?" Edward asks as he pulls my hand to his again. He had to let go of my hand to catch me properly.

"I just wonder what I'm going to do one day when you aren't there to catch me,"

"I'll always be there to catch you, Bella." both of us turn red when we look at each other. Edward tugs on our hands, which puts me a step closer to him. "It's true. Always."

After our laps are finished, we have ten minutes left until English so we make our way over to the picnic tables. There are only a few people there, the rest still running or walking.

As we sit at one of the empty tables, I notice Edward's ears are red. Before I can mention it he turns and pulls my hands into his and rests them on his lap.

"So tomorrow will be the third week that we've been dating…I wanted to see if you might would go uh…maybe go to a m-movie with me? You know, as a…date."

I feel the most stupid happy grin form on my face. Edward remembered our anniversary. Sure, it was just three weeks, but do you realize how big of a deal that is for a fourteen year old girl? Big. Really big.

"I'd love to," Edward brings my hand to his lips and kisses it gently. His lips are amazingly soft and so full that I'd love to nibble on them. One day soon I'd get to do that, maybe, if I didn't chicken out first. But he's my boyfriend and that's what couples do, they kiss and they…uh, they do other stuff, too.

"I have one more thing to ask," he squeezes my hand and stares at it. "Could I maybe meet your dad? I was thinking about it and it makes sense to meet the father of the girl I'm dating," he meets my gaze for a moment and looks away again. "If the chief says it's ok for you to go to the movies with me, I'd like to pick you up and meet him then,"

"You want to meet my dad?" I thought all boys wanted to get out of meeting the dads.

"I do, I think it is appropriate. I'd like to be around you more and I'd like for your father to know who it is you'll be spend your time with…if you want to spend time with me, I mean." His ears redden but he smiles at me.

"Of course I want to spend time with you, I thought that was what boyfriends and girlfriends did. As for my dad, if he lets me go I'd love for you to meet him. I want him to know who I'm spending my time with, too."

"Perfect,"

"Are things always going to be this perfect with us?"

"I hope so. It's hard to see it any other way when I picture everything with you," I had the sudden urge to lean over and press my lips to his, but what if I was bad at it? I could feel the need to do so tingling in my body.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," Alice comes bouncing over to our table.

"Ditching class, Alice?" Edward asks.

"Nope, the bell already rang, if you two keep staring at each other like this, you'll be late for English." She giggles and walks off.

Edward and I look around us, everyone was gone and we didn't even notice them leave. We both start laughing and run to our class. Edward catches me a time or two and I just hope he meant what he said, that he'd always be there to catch me.

Hands locked together we make it through the door right as the bell rings and make it to our seats. Edward gives my hand a last squeeze and unlaced our fingers. He was sitting behind me, after all. I couldn't hold his hand through the whole class now could I? So why did my hand feel so empty just now?

A/n

**Well, I know I said I'd update once a week, but I wanted to have a few chapters in so people could understand the concept of the story before I started the once a week updates. If you couldn't tell, this story is about the innocence of first love. I remember my freshman year, I had a boyfriend the first week of school and we broke up the week after. Young love : ) I hope you enjoyed this, I might get another chapter in tonight, but it might be next Saturday before the next is posted. I'm not sure yet.  
Until next time!**

**Bronze**


End file.
